


do you feel the same or was it just for fun?

by awoogah123



Series: Red Means Go [5]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crushes, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Coital Cuddling, Secret Relationship, Sex, ice hockey, teammates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awoogah123/pseuds/awoogah123
Summary: “So,” Jack started, “what do you say?”“I say get to my bed,” Craig replied simply, and the grin Jack gave him was worth it.
Relationships: Craig Smith/Jack Studnicka
Series: Red Means Go [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185512
Kudos: 12





	do you feel the same or was it just for fun?

Craig should have turned Jack down that day at the hotel, he _really_ should have. And three weeks later, he should be turning him down. But he didn’t, because he didn’t _want_ to. 

The sight of Stud knocking on his front door had become somewhat familiar, and Craig even started to _look forward_ to the free time they had between practice and games. Of course, Craig never actually _invited_ Stud, but that never seemed to phase him. 

That was how they got to this - Craig and Jack sprawled out on Craig’s couch watching the Capitals go against the Devils. If Craig let himself dwell on it, it all felt very domestic, but Craig _couldn’t_ dwell on it, he couldn’t even _think_ about it. What was going on with him and Jack shouldn’t be happening, _couldn’t_ \- Jack was young, he was his teammate, and they were on the NHL. If _anyone_ found out about this, they might as well give up their careers. 

“Whatcha thinking about?” Jack asked quietly, rousing Craig from his thoughts as he raked his fingers through Craig’s dark hair. 

“Nothing,” Craig lied, looking up to meet Stud’s gaze - blue on brown. Stud’s face split into a huge grin and fuck if Craig could think of _anything_ but how happy spending time with Jack made him. 

“I’m horny,” Jack mumbled, leaning down and nibbling on Craig’s sensitive earlobes. He had to fight a shiver. 

“You’re always horny,” Craig smirked, body _melting_ into the couch as Jack nipped at him. 

“Only around you,” Stud said, leaning back far enough for Craig to see his _blinding_ grin. Craig grinned back. 

“I’m honoured,” Craig chuckled, reaching up and pushing his fingers through Jack’s soft hair. 

They stayed like that a moment longer, Craig forcing himself to turn back to the TV and Jack making his way down Craig’s neck, his breath hot and causing a shiver to run down Craig’s spine. 

“ _Soooo,_ ” Jack said, all but _dragging_ Craig’s face away from the TV, “are we going to do something about this?” He gestured to his dick which was _desperately_ trying to break through his basketball shirts. 

Fuck if Craig could say no to _that._

“I’m sure I could sort something out,” Craig smiled. He reached out, holding Jack’s gaze as he fumbled at the waist of Jack’s shorts, snaked his hand under the thin, cool material. 

“No, stop,” Jack said. Craig pulled away immediately. 

“Shit,” Craig ran a hand through his hair - this was why it was _bad,_ Stud was too young, he didn’t realise what he was signing himself up for. “I’m sorry.” 

“No, it’s not that,” Jack said, flashing Craig an impish grin. “I want you to fuck me.” 

Craig was sure he’d heard wrong. 

“ _What?_ ” 

“I want you to fuck me,” Stud repeated, gaze steady. “ _Please,_ Craig.” 

“ _Jack…_ ” Craig started, but his words died in his throat. He wanted to fuck Jack, _of course_ he did, so why was he trying to stop this? 

“ _Please_ don’t start doing this,” Jack sighed, reaching out and grabbing Craig’s hand. “ _I_ want this, and you do too. It’s not like I’m a _virgin._ ” 

“I know,” Craig paused, teeth sinking into his bottom lip. “But you know what it’s like, Jack, no--” 

“ _No strings attached,_ ” Jack huffed. “ _Yes,_ I know.” 

Craig felt like a dick but he _seriously_ couldn’t risk that - _both_ of their lives would go to shit if this came out. 

“So,” Jack started, “what do you say?” 

“I say get to my bed,” Craig replied simply, and the grin Jack gave him was worth it. 

Craig had few moments in his life where he felt he _completely_ lost his morals, but as he sat over his teammate, pumping fingers into his ass, he felt he was pretty close to it. 

“I’m ready,” Jack gasped, writhing under Craig’s touch. Craig was three fingers deep and he couldn’t fucking _wait_ to fuck Jack, to feel that tight ass around his dick. He leaked pre-cum at the _thought_ of it. “I want it.” 

Craig didn’t have to be asked twice, pulling out of Jack - much to his dismay - Craig turned to his bedside table and retrieved a condom from the top drawer. He fumbled under Jack’s gaze, messily tearing the packet open and rolling it onto his already wet dick. Stud groaned. 

“Are you ready?” Craig asked, aligning his dick to Jack’s soft, puffy opening. Jack nodded eagerly. 

Craig _seriously_ underestimated how good this would feel and silently cursed himself for not suggesting this sooner. 

Jack’s dick stood tall between them, swollen and leaking, he was already close. Craig dragged his gaze up, taking in Jack’s face - a pretty blush had settled on his cheeks and his dark eyes were glossy. His brow was pulled together in something that slightly resembled a frown, like he wasn’t quite sure whether he was _enjoying_ this or in pain. 

At the sound of Jack’s loud gasps, Craig settled on the former. 

Craig slowly pulled out before pumping in again, hard and fast. At the look of Jack’s face, Craig knew he’d hit his sweet spot, his prostate. 

“ _Oh my god,_ ” Jack gasped, grasping onto Craig’s bare shoulders. “Again, _please._ ” 

And so Craig did it again. And _again._

Stud was shaking beneath him, grasping on to Craig, his nails biting into Craig’s back. 

“I need to come,” Jack rasped, and Craig fucked him through his release. He wasn’t close behind. 

After giving them a half-assed wipe down, Craig dropped down beside Jack, their heads resting together on one pillow. 

“For someone who _wasn’t_ a virgin,” Craig mumbled, reaching out and touching Jack’s stomach, he traced patterns on it, “you sure looked shocked back there.” 

“I wasn’t a virgin,” Jack said, glancing sideways to meet Craig’s eyes. Craig believed him. “It’s just--” Jack stopped, cutting himself off with a shake of his head, “It’s stupid.” 

“Just tell me,” Craig urged, fingers dancing across Jack’s abs. 

“I’ve never had sex with someone that I _liked_ before,” Jack said quietly. “Like, really _cared_ about.” 

The words fell heavy in the air, Craig couldn’t say he _disagreed_ but this all felt a little too _real,_ a little too _relationship-y._

“I told you it was stupid,” Jack said, gaze dropping to the sheets that lay in a bundle at their feet. 

“It’s not _stupid,_ ” Craig reassured, “it’s just--” 

“No strings attached,” Jack filled in. “I know.” 

Craig tried to ignore the way Jack’s laugh sounded empty, opting to wrap him into a tight hug instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Quarterback by Wallows.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this - kudos and comments are appreciated!<3


End file.
